In-ear communication devices can be difficult for the user to place correctly in the ear. In particular, hearing aids that are meant to be placed in the bony portion of the ear canal are a challenge. A too shallow placement will jeopardize the audiological benefit of the instrument by producing own-voice occlusion problems, whereas a too deep placement can be uncomfortable and even harmful to the ear canal and the tympanic membrane. As a consequence, for instance prior art in-ear communication devices, such as hearing aids can only be correctly placed in the ear canal of a user by a professional, although the user can remove such prior art devices from the ear canal.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a solution that allows a user not only to remove a deeply seated in-ear communication device, such as a hearing aid, from the ear canal but also to insert the device at its correct position in the ear canal without running a risk of causing damage to the ear canal and/or ear drum.